The present invention relates generally to a process for food preparation and, more particularly, to a process for filling a container with multiple layers of dry food ingredients and using said container of ingredients in the preparation of a final food product.
Preparation of dessert type food products typically involves the mixing of specific quantities of multiple dry food ingredients with other wet ingredients. Typical dry food ingredients include flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, etc., and wet ingredients may include eggs, milk, vanilla, and butter. Entire packages of these ingredients must be purchased even if only a very small amount is needed according to a selected recipe. Further, the one preparing the food product must be cognizant of the correct order in which to mix the ingredients for optimal results.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a commercial process for filling containers with predetermined amounts of dry food ingredients, each of which containers can be used in preparing a food product according to a selected recipe. Further, it is desirable to have a process in which layers of dry food ingredients within the container are kept separated from one another. In addition, the layers of dry food ingredients should be organized in reverse order relative to the order in which they will be needed during preparation of the food product. Finally, it is desirable to have a process in which only a single food ingredient is removed when a container of layered ingredients is inverted until a divider is removed.